First Date
by InTheDark34
Summary: Evan and Josh on their first date! *SLASH* Evan Bourne/Josh Mathews


**Title:**_ First Date  
><em>

**Author:**_ InTheDark34_

**Characters and Pairings: **Evan Bourne/Josh Matthews

**Rating:** K+

**Word Count: **1,161**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer:** I do not own WWE or the people mentioned. Just this story.

**Warnings: *SLASH***

**Beta: Mrs. Randista**

**Summary: **Evan and Josh on their first date!

* * *

><p>Evan sat at the table in his dinning room and looked at the ground with a frown on his face. He was steadily growing more and more worried and agitated.<p>

_'Where is he? He's supposed to be here. It's seven fifteen. He was supposed to be here at seven. Maybe he got caught in traffic? Car troubles? His grandmother got sick? He couldn't have forgotten. Not about the first date. There's no way he could forget about our first date.'_ Evan thought with worry.

But even with all of the excuses he wished were the cause of the delay, he couldn't ignore the slight nagging feeling in his stomach that he just might have been stood up.

* * *

><p>Josh looked up at the traffic light as it turned green, and slammed on the pedal. "I can't be late... I can't be late..." He murmured to himself.<p>

'It's our first date! I can't be late!' He thought.

He looked at his watch – 7:10.

"Damn it, I'm already ten minutes late." He muttered. Josh looked back at the road and realized he was only a few minutes away from his date's house. But he still felt as if he couldn't drive the last couple of blocks fast enough.

* * *

><p><strong>DING-DONG!<strong>

Evan jumped, startled to be dragged out of his thoughts and looked up at the door. He quickly got up and practically ran to the door and quickly realizing how eager he was acting, he slowed his pace down to a walk. When he reached the door he starred at his reflection in the mirror on the wall next to the door and took a deep breath. Putting his best cool, calm, and collected face he finally opened the door. But the instant he was face to face with Josh, it all dropped and he instantly began to feel the butterflies in his stomach switch to warp speed and he felt his giddy attitude break through. "Hey!" Evan greeted Josh with a quick hug and let him inside where he helped him take off his coat.

"Evan, sorry I'm late. I got caught in traffic and..." Josh began, but Evan cut him off with a shake of his head.

"It's fine, really. I made dinner. Let's eat." Evan said as he took Josh's hand in his and led him back to the dinning room. The table had been set in the typical romantic date style. There were two candles in the center of the table with a vase of flowers between them and only two place settings on the table. Josh quickly walked up to one of the chairs pulled it out and motioned for Evan to sit. Once he took his own seat they began to eat the meal that Evan had prepared.

* * *

><p>After dinner, they sat on the couch and watched a movie. When the film had began they had been sitting side by side, but without any of their body parts touching the other. But as the movie progressed Josh had attempted the classic 'yawn and arm around the shoulder trick'. Evan laughed to himself at how old school the move was and just snuggled into Josh's side. The movie was just some corny romantic movie, but they both liked those types of movies. The only bad thing about the movie was that pairing was of course a heterosexual couple and it bugged Evan. He thought to himself about the lack of gay romance movies and let out a sigh which caught Josh's attention.<p>

He looked over at Evan with concern apparent in his eyes. "What's wrong?" He asked.

Evan shrugged in a wordless response. Josh wrapped his arm tighter around the brown eyed man and drew their bodies even closer together. "I don't believe you." He said. Evan looked into his eyes and gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm fine." He meant it. He couldn't describe the joy he felt from just being held by Josh. He felt like whenever he was around the man he looked like an idiot because his mouth was always shaped into a huge grin. Like he was part Cheshire cat or something. Josh lent down and placed a gentle kiss on Evan's forehead. Evan was instantly hyper-aware of the lips on his forehead. The lips that had yet to touch his own even though he yearned for them to….

The movie was soon turned off. It was just the two of them sitting on the couch, in silence. The lights were dim making it hard to see the others face. Evan looked into Josh's eyes again and he smiled. And with that smile, Evan felt what little restraint he had break. He slowly leaned in and kissed Josh. Josh didn't pull back, he instantly began to respond and return the kiss. Evan could feel his smile spreading across his face through their kiss. After a few moments they pulled away from each other, breathing a little harshly, but smiling nonetheless.

"I love you." Evan told Josh. He knew it was crazy to make such a declaration on their first date, but they had been friends for the longest and he always knew that deep down his feelings for the other man ran deeper than friendship. The kiss had just proven to him that his feelings were love.

"I love you too, Evan." Josh replied with a big smile as they happily continued with their previous actions.

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN:_** Hey guys & gals, how do you like this fic? One of my online friends wrote this one-shot for me as a B-Day present and agreed to let me fix it up a bit and get it betaed so that I can post it here so I can share the Josh Matthews/Evan Bourne love (We need more Josh Matthews slash fics!)! So I will possibly write some of my own Josh/Evan fics when I do have the time to write something with all this homework! But anyway, please write a review if you like this story and/or want to see some more Evan/Josh fics from me.


End file.
